


Looking Glass (Chrysalis - Part Three)

by GirlinaZorroMask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlinaZorroMask/pseuds/GirlinaZorroMask
Summary: Poetry series - part (3) of (4)
Kudos: 1





	Looking Glass (Chrysalis - Part Three)

Bare feet on wet concrete  
She stares at  
Walls thick  
With bricks  
Of not enough time  
And too many mistakes -  
Peccadillos seeping from  
Rusted pipes  
And loose fixtures -  
One for every cold,  
Cracked,  
Square  
And they echo in infinity.

Reflected,  
Eternally  
On scratched mirrors  
Stands her image -  
Cracked and tarnished  
Haloed  
By billows of desilvered clouds -  
Residues  
of indulgence  
And poison  
And the film of venomous words.

Lipstick clutched in her pallid hand  
Blood red,  
Thick,  
Smeared across her lips,  
Dust and flecks of pale green  
Cling to strands  
Of her color-faded hair

She stands.  
I stand.

Rust-tinged water  
Washes sins away.  
A thin veil  
Of cotton blossoms  
Masks the cloy of  
well-worn threads.  
Crimson lipstick on my lips  
Glossed and layered  
Over the last…

Fist shatters glass

And ice cold soles  
Walk one step further  
And one step closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and here on Ao3: @rockhoochie


End file.
